fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo - Drive
Fantendo - Drive is a comic book publisher created and run by Inora, with books written and drawn by various other related companies and freelance workers. It was first founded in 2015 before being relaunched in both 2016 and 2017 to combat the imprint slowing down and selling less. Although most of the publisher's content takes place in the New Fantendoverse continuity and related universes, other unrelated books are allowed to be published. A new app known as Drive Digital came with the 2017 relaunch, allowing readers to browse through and buy comics on the go, write and read reviews, and even get free previews, newsletters, and special offers. It's been confirmed that the app will get exclusive titles. Reception thus far has been positive. If you'd like to do a comic series for the imprint and are not one of the frequent writers, please pitch your idea in the comments and I will either approve or reject it. Titles Ongoing Series These series are currently being published regularly, are on temporary hiatus, or will be starting up soon. Ongoing series are split into volumes, with completed volumes published under Drive Classics. New Heroes This imprint of Fantendo - Drive is based around the smaller-scale vigilantes who inhabit New York City. All of these series are written by Sr.Wario and share locations, characters, and plot threads. Miniseries Limited series with a select number of issues, like the ongoing series they can be in the midst of publishing, on hiatus, or about to start. If the miniseries is completed, it goes under Drive Classics. Drive Classics An imprint of Fantendo - Drive that republishes completed volumes or miniseries as trades in paperback format or via Drive Digital. Contributors Frequent writers are allowed to add titles to the page whenever they want without permission, I will mark you as one if you've written more than one book or have been approved in advance. *Sr.Wario: Founder and management, wrote Aero & Beam, Blank Out, DATA, Devilish, and New Heroes. *Exotoro: Frequent writer, wrote Beorn Hallow, The Normal Life of Sarah Auvic, Xerra: The Last Beorn, Boare: Savior of Xellatran, Strafe: Dictator, Blood of Prometheus, and'' The Coffin Year''. *DarKingdomHearts: Writer, wrote Dark Woods: Hollow Remnants. *.etherealknight: Frequent writer, wrote Fantendo - Misfits: Broken Foundations ''and ''Four. *TheFoxyRiolu: Frequent writer, wrote Crash Landing and Wonder Wisp. *PabloDePablo: Frequent writer, wrote Thorn: Hollow Victories. *CrunchTime420: Frequent writer, wrote Scattered Panes. *Pyrostar: Frequent writer, wrote Heroforce: Heart of Iron. Gallery Fdlogo.png|The first logo. FDlogo2.png|The logo used for the 2016 relaunch. Fdlogo2017.png|The current logo. Reception Several Fantendo - Drive series have received positive reception, with a few even garnering critical acclaim. Trivia *Various series have been scrapped for a variety of reasons. These include a Heroman series, a series that was the precursor to Fantendo - Gaiden, and a love story between John Mogwai and Leila Metals. *The most recent relaunch was inspired by Marvel Prime and DC Neo, both of which were also worked on by Inora. Category:Comics Category:Fantendo - Drive